familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1600
:See also 1600, 1600s Year 1600 was a leap year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Tuesday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1600 January - June * January 1 - Scotland adopts January 1 as New Year's Day. : Battle of Nieuwpoort.]] * February 17 - Giordano Bruno is burned at the stake for heresy in Rome. July - December * July 2 - Battle of Nieuwpoort: Dutch forces under Maurice of Nassau defeat Spanish forces under Archduke Albert of Austria in a battle on the coastal dunes. * July 10 - Tycho observes a solar eclipse from Benatký. Shortly afterwards, he moves to Prague. * July - Astronomer Longomontanus arrives in Prague, where he works with the Moon orbital theory; he brings the rest of Tycho's astronomical instruments with him. (All arrive by November 10). : Battle of Sekigahara.]] * October - Rudolf II, shows the first signs of his growing mental instability. * October 6 - Jacopo Peri's Euridice, the earliest surviving Opera, is premiered in Florence. * October 8 - San Marino gains its written constitution. * October 21 - Battle of Sekigahara in Japan, in which Tokugawa Ieyasu defeated Ishida Mitsunari, setting the stage for the rule of the Tokugawa shogunate. End of the Azuchi-Momoyama period and beginning of the Edo period. * December 14 - The Spanish galleon San Diego is sunk off the Philippines. * December 31 - A Royal charter incorporates the British East India Company in London. .]] Undated * Sumo wrestling becomes a professional sport in Japan. * William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream is first performed and his play The Merchant of Venice is published. * William Gilbert publishes De Magnete, which describes the Earth's magnetic field and is the beginning of modern Geomagnetism. * Fabritio Caroso's Nobiltà de dame is published. * Battle of Suceava: Prince Sigismund Bathory of Transylvania is defeated by the Voivode Michael the Brave of Wallachia, as part of the internecine conflict in Hungary and the Danubian Principalities. For the first time, Transylvania, Moldavia, and Wallachia became one country (the actual Romania). However, the union ends one year later when Michael the Brave is killed. * Ulster chieftains, with the lead of Hugh O'Neill, resist the English reconquest of Ireland. Births * January 1 - Friedrich Spanheim, Dutch theologian (d. 1649) * January 17 - Pedro Calderón de la Barca, Spanish playwright (died 1681) * January 28 - Pope Clement IX (died 1669) * February - Edmund Calamy the Elder, English presbyterian (died 1666) * February 2 - Gabriel Naudé, French librarian and scholar (died 1653) * March 3 - George Ghica, Prince of Wallachia (died 1664) * August 16 - Maria Celeste, nun, daughter of Galileo Galilei * November John Ogilby, English writer and cartographer (died 1676) * November 19 **Leo Aitzema, Dutch historian and statesman (d. 1669) **King Charles I of England, Scotland, and Ireland (died 1649) *''date unknown'' **Marin le Roy de Gomberville, French poet and novelist (died 1674) **Sir Richard Grenville, English Royalist leader (died 1658) **Peter Heylin, English ecclesiastical writer (died 1662) **Antoine de Laloubère, French Jesuit mathematician (died 1664) **Anna Alojza Ostrogska, Polish noblewoman (died 1654) **William Prynne, English puritan politician (died 1669) **Brian Walton, English divine and scholar (died 1661) *''probable'' ** Jonas Bronck, Swedish colonist in America (died 1643) ** Piaras Feiritéar, Irish language poet (died 1653) ** Samuel Rutherford, Scottish theologian and controversialist (died 1660) : See also 1600 births. Deaths * February 13 - Gian Paolo Lomazzo, Italian painter (b. 1538) * February 17 - Giordano Bruno, Italian philosopher (burned at the stake) (born 1548) * April - Thomas Deloney, English writer (born 1543) * July 17 - Hosokawa Gracia, Japanese noblewoman (born 1563) * August 5 - John Ruthven, Scottish conspirator (born 1577) * August 27 - Mizuno Tadashige, Japanese nobleman (born 1541) * September 1 - Tadeáš Hájek, Czech physician and astronomer (born 1525) * September 26 - Claude Le Jeune, French composer (born 1530) * October 12 - Luis Molina, Spanish Jesuit (b. 1535) * October 21 - Toda Katsushige, Japanese warlord (born 1557) * November 3 - Richard Hooker, Anglican theologian (born 1554) * November 6 - Ishida Mitsunari, Japanese feudal lord (decapitated) (born 1560) * November 6 - Konishi Yukinaga, Japanese Christian warlord (born 1555) * November 8 - Natsuka Masaie, Japanese warlord (born 1562) * November 17 - Kuki Yoshitaka, Japanese naval commander (born 1542) *''date unknown'' **José de Acosta, Spanish Jesuit missionary and naturalist (born 1540) **Abe Masakatsu, Japanese nobleman (born 1541) : See also 1600 deaths. References *Spielvogel -- Western Civilization -- Volume II: Since 1500 (5th Edition), p.401